


Side by side

by runicrunes



Series: Arumika week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, post time skip spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicrunes/pseuds/runicrunes
Summary: The fics for this week are my first attempt at writing fic after so many years of reading them.I recommend trying to write, you'll gain a whole new respect for the people who write regularly. It might not look like it but I put a lot of effort into trying this, most of it was spent looking at a blank page. Trying to work out the perfect sentence to describe the picture I have in my head.So... Like I said on the Arumika discord 'Words hard' and I'll probably come back to these once I've had some more practice.





	Side by side

**Author's Note:**

> The fics for this week are my first attempt at writing fic after so many years of reading them.
> 
> I recommend trying to write, you'll gain a whole new respect for the people who write regularly. It might not look like it but I put a lot of effort into trying this, most of it was spent looking at a blank page. Trying to work out the perfect sentence to describe the picture I have in my head.
> 
> So... Like I said on the Arumika discord 'Words hard' and I'll probably come back to these once I've had some more practice.

It had barely been a whisper.

It would have been so easy to pretend he hadn't heard it amongst the sobs. But he couldn't. The way how he's chest tightened at those three words told him that much. 

"Are you sure? People wi-" A soft snort cut him off.

"They always have... Well not about you but..." 

"Eren?" 

They both paused, looking at each other already knowing. The questioning when Eren disappeared and when they received his letter had brought a lot of rumors into light. Only to raise more questions when the two people who should have known or at least had an idea didn't. 

The rest of the walk to what was now just Mikasa's room was silent. Even when there both stood in the middle of it looking at the second bed. He couldn't sleep there. He knew he couldn't, he'd sleep on the floor before he used Sasha's bed. Instead he watched Mikasa kick her boots off and slump onto her bed, back against the wall. 

"It's so quiet... Without the snoring, she'd talk too." 

Mikasa didn't take her eyes off the bed. Like she was expecting her roommate of the three years to materialise in it. She didn't even look at him as his boots joined her's and he sat next to her. What could he say to that? He wasn't the was man on active duty from the 104th. He'd seen faces disappear from his shared room, they all had, but he wasn't the last one there. 

He tried to picture it. Going from a shared room filled with noise to one where the only sound was his own breathing. Then he shudder and nearly jumped when she fell into his side. Tensing when she shook. When she turned to bury her head in the crook of his neck, and slowly his hand reached out to rub her back.

He wasn't sure which one of them fell asleep first. But when he woke up they were in the same position.


End file.
